


Positive Reinforcement

by redluna



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: Cullen had been in relationships before, really, he had. Just never one that came with a whole new set of rules.





	Positive Reinforcement

Despite all the, mostly good natured, ribbing he tended to receive, Cullen wasn’t entirely innocent. It was only that he was used to gentle, if simple, affairs. There wasn’t any way to apply those descriptors to the whirlwind of emotions that Dorian tended to inspire in him. And that was before even factoring in all the different tricks the other man tended to have up his sleeve.

So, perhaps, he could be forgiven for not realizing all that he was agreeing to earlier that day. It had been difficult enough to concentrate with Dorian’s fingers—freshly lubed, despite how loose he still felt from the night before—working up into him. He had been about to make an effort to prove just how ready he was when someone had begun to bang against their hotel room door.

“Oi!” It had been difficult to decide on whether it was better or not that Sera had been sent up to holler at them rather than Cassandra. “Josie needs us  _ all _ downstairs for the run through, yeah? So cover up your bits already and get a move on.” She hadn’t even waited for a response before stomping off, something that had Dorian burying a laugh into Cullen’s throat for all the other man groaned.

“Well, guess that settles it.” Dorian had only shaken his head when Cullen had attempted to squeeze his legs together to keep him from pulling his hand free, nudging them apart easily enough with his thigh. “Flattery won’t make me forget you have a speech to practice. But, here, I’ll provide you with a little  _ incentive _ to get through the tortures of public speaking.”

As embarrassing as it was, even if only to himself, it wasn’t the first time that Dorian had eased a plug inside of him or, truth be told, gotten him to wear it in secret under his clothes. At least no one was going to put too much thought into the flush spread across the bridge of his nose when he walked into the conference hall with Dorian at his side. Well, outside of the usual crowing from Sera or Bull’s low whistle; both of which were hastily shushed by Josephine.

For once, he let himself be manhandled into position without question, only too glad to know that he was expected to stand a little ways off to the side from Ellana at the podium rather than sitting. Every passing minute, however, reminded him that this was only a rehearsal. Each pause to adjust tone or argue over the wording in a section only had Cullen struggling not to shift overly much, knowing it would only press the plug in deeper.

It was in the middle of one such moment—Cassandra having found something to bicker with Varric about  _ again _ —that Cullen caught Dorian’s eye. He expected to share a bit of exasperation, however fond, so the grin flashed his way drew him up short.

He was halfway through mouthing a question, unable to himself, when a vibration sprang up from the tip of the plug. Just as well that everyone was too preoccupied with breaking the squabbling apart (or trying to keep Ellana from storming offstage altogether) to notice how sharp Cullen’s inhale was. The narrow eyed look he shot Dorian’s way didn’t even count for much when the man was so focused on his phone.

It probably spoke to just how long their relationship had lasted that Cullen connected the pieces as quickly as he did. 

As the squabbling settled, Dorian chanced a look at him over the top of his phone, eyebrows raised. “Alright?” came in the crackle over the earpiece. His breath caught in his throat at the warm, quick burst of Dorian’s smile when he shook his head. 

It was barely suppressed when the man cleared his throat, effectively keeping Cassandra from choking her coffee container at Varric (it wouldn’t have been the first time). “Perhaps we can shelve this for now? At least until we can come to a more productive resolution.”

“That might be for the best.” Leliana angled a quick look at Varric to silence his clever remark before it had a chance to bubble up past a few words. “Cullen? Are you up for trying your section?”

_ Oh _ .

Cullen had only just begun to get his tongue unstuck from the roof of his mouth when Ellana heaved an enormous sigh, pushing away from the podium. “Yes, please.” She stopped to squeeze Cullen on the shoulder as she passed, smiling that smile that had won over the better part of the country already. “I promise I’m not going to have any more fun being locked in rewrites.”

Cullen only had to spare a quick glance over her shoulder to where Cassandra was fuming at Varric for offering a wink over his coffee mug to nod. “Better of you to play matchmaker.” It was worth it for Ellana’s howl of laughter, if not for how Cullen’s knees threatened to knock together when he was chased with a vibration for each step he took towards the podium.

He didn’t think much of Dorian slipping away from the rest of the group to stand, braced against one of the walls up on the stage, until his earpiece came to life again.

“If you can make it through it like  _ this _ then you’ll know you have it handled.”

Honestly, Cullen should have learned to underestimate Dorian by now. But, still, he thought it would only be an occasional tap; a way of reminding him not to lag or let his tone bleed in too clearly. Except instead, the further he pressed along, the more he realized that the vibrations were rising and falling to match, as best as possible, the cadence of his voice. 

Thank the Maker that the podium covered the better part of his body or he could only imagine how he would have looked. As it was, he was already brought up short by Josephine’s voice rising from the audience.

“Try to remember to look up from the cards.” Her smile was gentle for all that Cullen could feel the heat rising like a vice around his collar. “And to breathe! You’re doing wonderfully so far.”

Cullen could only nod, swallowing hard as the low thrum of the plug seemed to be its own way of agreeing.

By the end of it, he was barely aware of the smattering of applause, only the press of Dorian’s hand against his lower back. There weren’t any efforts to stop Dorian from guiding him off into the wings, for which Cullen was as grateful for as the careful shielding his partner was managing with his own body.

Not that his hopes for no one to catch him in such a state where enough to keep from seizing handfuls of Dorian’s suit, dragging him into a kiss that was more teeth than anything else. He chuckled when Dorian almost dropped his phone entirely, catching it with a somewhat shaky smile.

“My turn to control this.” He offered up a gentler kiss this time, rubbing the hard line of his cock against Dorian’s thigh until the other man whined into his mouth. “Provided you’re up for sucking me off while I do.”

He still wasn’t able to offer the words without blushing, but Dorian didn’t seem to much mind if the way he dropped to his knees was any indication.

“As if I was about to let you leave without a proper reward.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [The list I'm still trying to work on.](http://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/178183165115/kinktober-2018)
> 
> So, this started as me really wanting to create something off [this brilliant art and concept.](http://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/171827873650/oriental-lady-thetwowriters-ohhhh-my-god) Except when I mentioned my plans in the Cullrian discord there was a mention of bonuses if I managed to set it while Cullen was giving a speech and Dorian was speaking dirtily into his mike and...well, I do love challenges? 
> 
> It's basically a pretty kinky West Wing AU, I don't know what to tell you.


End file.
